Nightfrost
Back to Characters Summary Description Perosnality Nightfrost is an overprotective tomcat who feels it is his duty to make sure all his Clanmates are safe and doing what they need to be doing at all times. He finds himself almost as a caregiver to his Clanmates; as if he is an overbaring father making sure his kits are always doing right and following the rules. Being overbaring/protective, Nightfrost is very strict and demanding. He enjoys watching the apprentices train but he'll usually step in when he sees them mess up or do something wrong. His tone of voice will come off as harsh, as if he is angered but in reality, he's only trying to assist. Nightfrost alsohas trust issues; he absolutely cannot stand outsiders. He will get very aggressive and will attack if he feels like his Clan and Clanmates are being threatened. The reason behind this goes deep into his history. History Nightkit was born to two loving parents, Ambershine and Skippingstep. He was born as an identical twin with his sister, Moonkit. The two were born at midnight and had the whole Clan awake and eager to meet the new faces of the Clan. The two had unusual patterns to their pelt; they were all black with white patches in very peculiar spots like over their right eyes or on the underneath of their tails. Being unique, they were blessed with the names of their birthing hours: Nightkit for being born into the darkness of clouds covering the moon and Moonkit being born in the moonlight after the clouds moved on. Nightkit and Moonkit were very close with not just their parents but with one another as well. They were each other's best friends growing up and rarely were they seen apart. As great as their bond was, it had some downsides to it. Since Nightkit and Moonkit were best friends and rarely left each other's sides, they had a hard time branching out and making new friends. Approaching this as a problem, Ambershine and Skippingstep decided to separate the pair, moving Moonkit into the elders' den to stay with Skippingstep while Nightkit remained in the nursery with Ambershine. It took time but eventually Nightkit was able to make friends with the other kits in the nursery, including his younger cousins Wildkit and Boarkit. However, Moonkit was unable to prevail on making new friends even though she had full access to the nursery whenever she pleased (as long as she wasn't glued to Nightkit's side). One day while Nightkit was playing with the other kits in the nursery, Moonkit came to visit her twin brother. Excitement swelled inside of her tiny body as she anticipated the same excitement from her brother. However, when she entered the nursery, Moonkit's excitement shattered as she witnessed her brother playing with other kits. Heartbroken and with the feeling of betrayal, Moonkit built up resentment against Nightkit for moving on from her and making newer friends. Moons went by before Moonkit began speaking to her brother again. Having not the faintest idea to why his sister was giving him the silent treatment, Nightkit tried his hardest to get his sister to speak to him again by offering her opportunities to get to know his new friends and to play with all of them. Moonkit always silently refused. Untile one day when Nightkit and Moonkit became apprentices did Moonpaw speak to Nightpaw. Cocky and snobby, Moonpaw approached the thrilled Nightpaw to break her silence. Instead of getting a warming greeting, Moonpaw introduced Nightpaw to her soon-to-be mate, Silverpaw. Bragging about how much the two loved each other, Nightpaw was hurt by his sister's sudden change in personality. Feeling as though he no longer knew his sister, Nightpaw secluded himself away from the rest of the apprentices. He shut out his voice like Moonpaw had once done and began the vigil for Moonkit, the playful best friend/sister that Nightpaw could rely on and always be there for. Watching the division between their kits, Ambershine and Skippingstep were heartbroken. They decided that their decision of dividing up their kits to be more friendly with others was more determental to their kits than keeping them together. Every chance they got, Ambershine and Skippingstep tried their best to glue their kits back into the cats they were before but their efforts always fell short. But the efforts certainly did not go unnoticed. Both Nightpaw and Moonpaw were aware of their parents desperation in trying to fix their mistakes, but neither kit did a thing to assist their heartbroken parents. Moons went by and Nightpaw and Moonpaw were near warriorship when Skippingstep passed away from depression in his sleep within the elders' den. Ambershine was devastated and was forced to reside in the nursery as a permanent queen. Her eyes glossed over with tears every single day, Ambershine was barely functional anymore. Nightpaw and Moonpaw noticed the change in their mother after their father's death. Their aunt, Brightleaf moved into the nursery to be alongside her sister for comfort. Nightpaw and his cousin, Wildpaw spent most of the day in the nursery with Ambershine and Brightleaf. Moonpaw moved on. Receiving their warrior's names, Nightfrost and Moonwhisper continued on their divided pathes. Nightfrost walked in a state of depression, mourning the loss of his father and more primarily, Moonwhisper. On the other hand, Moonwhisper became mates with the now, Silvertongue and was pregnant with his kits. By the time of Moonwhisper and Silverongue's kits' birth, Ambershine was recovering from her state of depression. Moonwhisper gave Ambershine the honor of naming her first born kit, which ended uo being a black tomcat with yellow eyes; Ambershine named his Dandelionkit. The rest of the kits were named by Moonwhisper. The second born was a black and silver tomcat with yellow eyes named Bugkit. The runt of the litter was a fluffy, dark silver she-kit with yellow eyes named Otterkit. Nightfrost was present at the birthing of his niece and neohews, though Moonwhisper never once gave her brother a glance or a word; she acted like he wasn't even there. As Moonwhisper spent her time in the nursery with Ambershine, Brightleaf and her kits, Nightfrost was forced away from the she-cats and was able to venture outside his comfort zone. With the assistance from his cousins, Wildnose and Boarnose, Nightfrost was able re-befriend his old kithood friends and even make new bonds. Surprisingly enough, Nightfrost befriended Moonwhisper's mate, Silvertongue, and the two were near inseparable! Finding a peace of mind with his new best friend who was bound to his sister, Nightfrost felt as though his depression was flying away. But that didn't last long. Blackcough surged it's way through the Clan, infecting a vass number of the cats of the Clan. One of which being Ambershine's beloved sister, Brightleaf, Wildnose and Boarnose's mother. Coughing up blood in the nursery, every queen and kit was evacuated from the den and relocated to the elders' den. Ambershine was stubborn; she wanted to stay alongside her sister till the very end. The medicine cats wouldn't allow it and the leader had to take action before more were infected. Ambershine obeyed the leader's orders and left her sister in solitude in the nursery. Nightfall came about and that's when Blackcough stole the life of Brightleaf. Devastated once again, Ambershine suffered. Feeling more suffer than Brightleaf's own kits, the tragedy that had shaken the queen clouded her eyes from all the hope that was left in the world. Hatred built within Ambershine for she hated StarClan for taking her mate and her sister away from her so young. She hated the mere sight of her own kits for their rigid relationship over a foolish misunderstanding. Moonwhisper turned her back on her mother, not allowing her kits to see their grandmother in such a horrid state; the agony of tearing up their close bond fatally impacted Moonwhisper. Although Ambershine no longer wanted anything to do with her kits, Nightfrost consistantly visited his mother in the elders' den. He'd lie beside her and tell her stories about the day or what was going on at the Gatherings. When his mother would hiss and snarl, Nightfrost would hiss and snarl back but in a respectful, warming way. Many of the cats of the Clan believed that Nightfrost was being mean to his mother, but what they didn't realize was that those hisses and snarls that Nightfrost threw back at his mother was the only way to get through to the old Ambershine that every cat knew and loved. Those hisses and snarls were a way of shedding some light into the darkness that filled his mother's heart, and Nightfrost knew that. Gripping onto what family he had left, Nightfrost didn't mind the difficulty that he had to face day-by-day with his mother, as long as she was there.....somewhere. Time came to pass and Ambershine passed away. It was nightfall and Nightfrost was curled around his elderly mother who spat and hissed. The smell of death haunted. No cat got concerned and fetched a medicine cat or help for Nightfrost and Ambershine were the only two cats in the elders' den. Aware of StarClan closing in, Nightfrost remained calm and stayed put. Ambershine's hissing and snarls softened and her breathing faded until it was barely even noticeable. Knowing that the end was near, Nightfrost tightened his positioning around his mother as if letting his mother know that he was still there. A sigh was released from Ambershine's mouth before faintly stating, "How ever so childish are you two. You've held your grudge against one either since kithood and still you are nothing more than a loner on the border. When will you two learn to become warriors?" With that, Ambershine passed away. Nightfrost stayed wrapped around his mother till daybreak when the medicine cat stepped into the elders' den to check up on Ambershine's health to abruptly see the lifeless body of the elder. Word spread fast. Cats gathered in the elders' den to send their regards to the distant Ambershine; Nightfrost removed himself from his mother by that point. Silvertongue comforted his friend while Moonwhisper stayed in the nursery with her kits, grieving on her own. Nightfrost shared Ambershine's last words with Silvertongue who swiftly agreed with their mother's statement. Adding onto the topic of the littermates, Silvertongue enlightened Nightfrost that Moonwhisper did feel remorse for pushing Nightfrost away all those moons ago, however, she had never found the nerve to confront him on that matter, assuming their bond was broken for good. After explaining Moonwhisper secret, Silvertongue asked if something were to happen to him if Nightfrost would father Silvetongue's kit. Taken aback, Nightfrost hestitantly agreed, overwhelmed by all the information gathered in a single morning. Ever since the talk about Moonwhisper and becoming the godfather to the kits, Nightfrost spent more and more time in the nursery with Moonwhisper and the kits. Although Moonwhisper constantly acted as though Nightfrost wasn't even relevent, Nightfrost persisted in bonding with his sister's kits. Becoming a familiar face to the kits, Nightfrost found comfort in family once again. He watched as Otterkit gained a mixed spirit torn between Ambershine's and Moonwhisper's; she was fun and energetic while compassionate and family-oriented. He saw Dandelionkit take on an adventurous soul but with a shy nature behind him, just like Skippingstep. Bugkit was the jokster who was able to make all the other kits giggle and roll all over the ground like his father, Silvertongue. On a quiet night, eve of an upcoming battle that was scheduled for the morning, a surprise attack found itself surprising a midnight border patrol. Leading the patrol was Silvertongue, who was fatally injured in the attack. Being one of the cats who took the most damage, Silvertongue was carried back to camp and was secured in the medicine den, only to live a couple more hours. Moonwhisper was by Silvertongue's side the entire time and heard his last heartbeat. Nightfrost babysat the kits while Moonwhisper was away. The kits didn't fully understand what was going on. Unfortunately, the saddness doesn't end there. Soon after Silvertongue's death, Moonwhisper fell deathly ill due to her lack of eating and movement. The curculation in Moonwhisper's joints began cutting off, making her mobility cease. Bony and weak, Moonwhisper's life was slipping away ever so quickly and Nightfrost knew it. Just like he did for Ambershine, Nightfrost visited Moonwhisper every day in the nursery, wrapping his body around his sister's letting her know that he was there. For the first couple of times, Moonwhisper acted like Nightfrost wasn't even there but as time continued, her heart softed and regret weighed down on her shoulders. Lost in sorrow and regret for pushing Nightfrost so far away and hating herself for making Nightfrost suffer through her revenge as he continued to try to keep the family together, Moonwhisper sobbed her way through the rest of her lifespan, wrapped in the blanket of her brother. The last couple of nights, Nightfrost finally got what he had been praying for: Moonkit. The playful sister that was bound to his hip as if they were one in the same. The only cat that could finish Nightkit's thoughts before he could even. Having experienced what he considered the "perfect world" for one last time was quite enough for Nightfrost. Not a single regret raced through his mind as his sister slipped into the paws of StarClan, reuniting with her mate and parents. Asking one thing before she left the Clan, Moonwhisper said, "I feel like a kit again, Nightfrost!" she smiled before her eyes pleaded along with her words, "Please take care of my kits. Don't take them away from each other like what happened to us. Please see to it they become warriors. Please raise them to be like you. I'd be a proud mother to see my kits grow up to be great cats, just like my brother. Don't let them turn out like me, please. Will you promise me?" With tears dripping down Moonwhisper's face, she waited for Nightfrost's response. With a solid nod, Nightfrost said, "I promise." And with a smile on her face, Moonwhisper entered the starry forest of their ancestors. Family Nightfrost is the son of Ambershine and Skippingstep. He is the brother of Moonwhisper and the brother-in-law to Silvertongue He is the uncle and godfather of Moonwhisper's kits, Dandelionkit, Bugkit and Bearkit He is the nephew of Brightleaf and Muddystep and the cousin of Wildnose and Boarnose